


Maybe It's The Way

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Confessions, Friendship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nervous, Reggie and Luke - Freeform, Reggie nervous, Singing, Song Lyrics, confessed feelings, phantoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Luke reads a song Reggie wrote about him but he was never meant to see it Reggie gets nervous.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Maybe It's The Way

It was late evening as Reggie was in the garage with Luke who was reading a song in his journal. He wasn’t sure who it belonged to Luke began to read the lyrics completely in awe of how amazing it was. Reggie noticed Luke reading a piece of paper from his journal the only time he usually pulled out the paper was when he read Reggie's songs. “Luke what are you reading? I don’t remember leaving you a song this time.” 

Luke skimmed the lyrics before answering the words sounded like the song might have been about him. 

“Maybe it's the way you sing,  
or the colour of your eyes  
Could it be how you make my heart,  
skip a beat when you smile.  
I know that I have fallen fast,  
so I hope that it will always last  
You are the one that shines in my dark.

Could it be the way you play the guitar,  
or the sleeveless shirts that you wear?  
Oh, something happens to me when you stare,  
I want to tell you but I’m scared.  
Maybe it’s the way you get excited,  
or the fire inside me you’ve ignited  
You will always be apart,  
of the deepest secret in my heart.

Music’s has always been the key  
when it comes to down to you and me  
We’re like a beautiful melody,  
trying to keep in harmony.  
Maybe searching for the rainbow,  
I’ve come to understand  
I know I always want to hold your hand.

Maybe it’s the way, it’s the way  
Or it could be, it could be  
Baby I believe, I believe  
In you and me  
Forever until eternity “

“I was wondering if this was yours because the lyrics are don't seem country?” Reg sighed not sure what think because he couldn’t honestly remember leaving song in Luke’s journal so he asked. 

“What’s the name of the song? I don’t think I left one in your journal unless maybe by mistake.” Luke looked at the top of the page thinking it was a great title for a song but he could see that Reggie was getting really nervous about it all.

“It says it’s called Maybe It’s The Way, it’s ok if you did leave it on purpose those lyrics are amazing.” Reggie just starred at his feet not sure what to say because the song was his and it was about Luke he wanted a hole to open up and swallow him.

“OMG, I must have left that by accident, can I have it back I’m sorry.” Luke didn’t want to give it back it was so good. Reg walked over to Luke trying to take it but Luke pulled it away. “No need to be sorry, Reg but I have to ask is this about me? Those lyrics like sleeveless shirt seemed like it’s about me.” Reggie wasn’t sure if a ghost could blush but he was sure his face was bright red while he looked at his white shirt playing with a loose thread.

“I can’t talk about this, please don’t ask me this song was never meant to be seen.” Luke didn’t like that Reg was so down on himself about this type of thing so Luke tried to make Reg see how great the song was even if made this strange between them.

“Come on Reg, I don’t mind. People write love songs all the time, I’m ok with it so don’t freak out.” Reg wanted to run away but Luke had a way of pulling him back to reality when he felt like shutting down it wasn’t easy to say how he felt. 

“Ok yes that song it’s about you, Luke I like you a lot I’ve been hiding my feelings because I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” There he said but the world didn’t end like he thought it would. Luke stood up walking to Reg he lifted Reggie's chin up having a huge grin on his face. 

“Maybe it’s a good thing, I like you back it doesn’t have to ruin our friendship when we both feel the same.” Reggie’s heartbeat so fast everything was happening quickly but wait did Luke just say that he felt the same.

“I, what you feel the same I can’t believe it. I feel like I’m dreaming please tell me I’m not dreaming?” Luke chuckled Reggie finally smiled Luke leaned in touching his lips to Reggie’s who melted against Luke’s lips.

After a few intense kisses Reggie never wanted to end they broke apart both needing air they stood starring at each other. “Reg could you play me the song, I really want to hear it I know you’ve been learning the acoustic guitar so you can use mine.”Reggie never thought he would see the day that Luke Patterson would let him play his guitar. Reggie kissed Luke quickly one more time and said. 

“Of course I will, you sit down on the couch. I’ll sit on the stool enjoy the show.” Luke did as Reggie said getting comfortable on the couch Reggie got Luke’s guitar. He placed himself on the stool putting the guitar strap over him now in position ready to go.

Reggie started to strum the guitar it was a soft melody but it was catchy Luke was tapping his foot looking at Reggie started to sing. 

“Maybe it's the way you sing, or the colour of your eyes  
Could it be how you make my heart, skip a beat when you smile.  
I know that I have fallen fast, so I hope that it will always last  
You are the one that shines in my dark.”

Luke loved the song Reggie stared at Luke as he sang the moment was so perfect Luke felt like he was on cloud 9. 

“Could it be the way you play the guitar,  
or the sleeveless shirts that you wear  
Oh, something happens to me when you stare,  
I want to tell you but I’m scared.  
Maybe it’s the way you get excited,  
or the fire inside me you’ve ignited  
You will always be apart, of the deepest secret in my heart.”

Reggie looked at Luke he loved that he could finally be open about how he was feeling. While singing about Luke’s sleeveless shirt he was wearing a black one and a blue hoodie. The strumming on the guitar got louder for the main part of the song Reggie vocals got higher in the song. 

Music’s has always been the key,  
when it comes to down to you and me  
We’re like a beautiful melody,  
trying to keep in harmony.  
Maybe searching for the rainbow,  
I’ve come to understand  
I know I always want to hold your hand.

Maybe it’s the way, it’s the way  
Or it could be, it could be  
Baby I believe, I believe  
In you and me  
Forever until eternity 

Luke clapped at the end of the song he stood up walking to Reggie. Both of them got interrupted by coughing sounds behind them,  
Alex and Willie had shown up in the studio after being on a date Willie wanted to make sure Alex got back safely. “Um let's just say we have bad timing, sorry boys maybe we should go,” Willie said hoping Reggie and Luke would be ok with them showing up ruining what looked like an intimate moment.

“No it’s ok, I was just playing a song for Luke. I guess we have something to tell you right?” Luke stood beside Reggie he wasn’t sure if they should tell them but hey what the heck no time like the present. “Reginald is right so here goes, Reggie and I like each other more than friends.” 

The room’s moods shifted to happy Alex and Willie smiling feeling happy for Reggie and Luke. Alex gave them both a hug feeling really excited about his best friends finally admitting they have feelings. "Finally, I guess as well that ends well I'm happy for you both."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All 
> 
> so it's late but I came up with this idea so I hope it's ok, thank you for reading let me know what you think of the song lyircs.


End file.
